O Retorno da Substituta
by Poly Malfoy
Summary: Preparem as camisas de força...os calmantes...e a paciência...
1. Cap1

N/A: olá, pessoal...essa eh a continuação de "A Substituta de Rowling" e eh dedicada à Ameria Asakura Black, que foi quem me deu a idéia de continuar com esta bosta... Ani, demorou mas tah ai...espero que goste...  
  
Entre bostas e cachaça  
  
Estava tendo um pesadelo, a Dercy Gonçalves, digo Tio Válter, e a Tia Petúnia estavam combinando de dar um irmãozinho para o Duda! FALA SÉRIO! Então, fui acordada pelo não mais assassino, mas completamente idiota do meu filho Lord Voldemort que ama assistir televisão, principalmente aquele programa errôneo que tem um bebê como sol, e os apresentadores, insanamente coloridos, têm uma cisma ridícula de ficar repetindo as coisas. E é numa hora dessas, que eu fico pensando como aquela Sra. Gollum foi capaz de fazer Voldie ser um estúpido retardado, já que ele não entende porra nenhuma do programa:  
  
-Mamãe, acorda! - disse Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Levado-À-Sério com uma voz totalmente idiota, meu filhinho esta num processo de regressão que progride à cada instante.  
  
-O que é, Lordinho? - respondi metendo o pé na cara dele.  
  
-É que eu tava lendo o livro d'O-Menino-Que-Me-Ferrou e vi que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo!  
  
Na mesma hora fiquei preocupada: meu filho estava pensando?!  
  
-Desembucha logo, ô coisa ruim!  
  
-É que os personagens estão ficando malucos!  
  
-Mas eles são malucos, seu merdinha!- disse de mal-humor-E daí? O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
  
-Não mãe, olha:  
  
E meu filho me mostrou o livro com o trecho que ele acabara de ler:  
  
"Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam indo para Hogsmeade quando de repente Harry sentiu uma coisa desagradável em sua testa: Edwiges acabara de cagar em sua cabeça.  
  
-Harry, o que foi? - perguntou Rony  
  
-Ah, Rony, vai me dizer que você não sacou que o Harry só faz essas merdas pra chamar atenção! - falou Hermione que estava começando a ficar com vontade de cagar na cabeça do Harry também - Harry, abaixa aí!  
  
Então Harry vira para Hermione e diz:  
  
-Mione, vai cagar em outro lugar, senão eu cago em você também!  
  
-Nossa, isso parece ser sério! - disse Rony agarrando Edwiges e cheirando a coruja- AAAAARRRREEEEEEEEEE! Isso aqui tá fedendo- disse e encarou Hermione- Quando você parar de cagar vai fazer o meu dever de casa que eu vou encher a cara!  
  
-Eu não vou fazer o seu dever, seu vagabundo, filho de uma égua!!! - disse Hermione que agora procurava alguma coisa pra limpar a bunda.  
  
-O Rony vai encher a cara sim, Hermione, olha está no script! - disse Harry.  
  
Mas Hermione não deu a mínima pro que Harry estava falando e arrancou a página do script e a transformou em um rolo de papel de bunda mágico, que além de limpar a bosta, perfuma a bunda por completo... Esse é mais um produto das...Bestialidades Weasley...( sem porra de eco nenhum)...  
  
-Que porra de script é essa, Potter?- perguntou McGonagall, que se aproximava lerdamente.  
  
-Ah, professora, eu criei essa porra de script pra chamar mais atenção... a caganeira da Mione se tornou o centro da história!Não é justo!  
  
-Granger, guarde seus momentos emporcalhados para outra hora!!!- ordenou McGonagall- O merdinha do Potter tá perdendo o ibope pra sua bosta!  
  
-Mas professora seria muito mais interessante se minha bosta ganhasse o papel principal... - Hermione parou no mesmo instante, Harry estava duelando com sua bosta:  
  
-Você não vai tomar meu lugar...sua...sua...bosta horrenda!!!  
  
-Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você...tenho livros para ler...  
  
-EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! - berrou Rony - A PORRA DA BOSTA É IRRITÁVELMENTE IGUAL À HERMIONE!  
  
-Impossível, ninguém é mais irritante que a Granger! - disse Draco Malfoy que estava passando por lá e começou a fazer um strip-tease.  
  
-Malfoy...hum...você é bem gostosinho... - disse McGonagall"  
  
-O que será que esta acontecendo com essa gente? - pensei em voz alta - Temos que ir até lá, Voldie!!!  
  
-OOOBAAA!!! - gritou Voldie.  
  
Sem demora, Voldie e eu metemos a cabeça no livro e vimos McGonagall correndo atrás de um Draco totalmente pelado e usando apenas sua gravata e as meias. Enquanto isso, Harry tentava dialogar com a bosta nerd da Hermione; Rony enchia a cara e já estava num porre daqueles e Hermione fazia os deveres de todos os alunos da Grifinória. A única coisa que ninguém percebeu era que ela tava fazendo tudo errado e de propósito: " Esses merdinhas me pagam!"  
  
Até que...  
  
-Oi, pessoal... Voltei!!!  
  
-Seus pobrema si acabaram se!!!  
  
-HIC...HIC...HIC...IH FERRÔ – concluiu Rony  
  
continua... 


	2. Cap2

AH! VAI PRA TERRA-MEDIA! SEU...  
  
Eles estavam me olhando como se eu fosse uma estranha...Sinistro! Então vi Hermione puta por fazer exercícios; Rony enchendo a cara; Draco cedendo aos amassos de McGonagall e Harry desistindo da bosta e indo encher a cara com Rony.  
  
Não havia com quem conversar, estavam todos emputecidos e ocupados demais para falar comigo. Eu a ex-quase-substituta-de-Rowling.  
  
-Que merda!- falei  
  
-A senhora podia ser um pouco mais educada.  
  
-Ah, então, você é a bosta da Hermione?  
  
-É sou. Creio que queira saber o que está acontecendo no recinto.  
  
-É quero, e não me chame de senhora.  
  
-Bem, senhorita, Rowling estava estressada por ter matado Sirius e queria paz, então, ela trocou de lugar com o marido e foi pra Terra-Média.  
  
-O QUE?- gritei; eu não estava acreditando no que ouvi.  
  
-Mas não parou por aí. Como Gollum não entende porra nenhuma em escrever livros, ele trocou de lugar com o Tio Válter que agora é o novo autor dos livros desse menino aí que está trêbado.  
  
Ou eu estava delirando ou eu esqueci de tomar meus remédios, que dá no mesmo. A Dercy Gonçalves autora? Ferrô! Eu tinha que ir pra Terra-Média o mais rápido possível e, então lembrei que Hermione tem o livro d'O Senhor dos Anéis e fui pedir a ela:  
  
-Oi, Hermione, tudo bem? Tá lembrada de mim?  
  
-É eu lembro de você, não faz muito tempo que você teve aqui naquela entrevista. Mas fala logo o que você quer que eu tenho que terminar esses deveres.  
  
-Você podia me emprestar o Senhor dos Anéis? Eu preciso resolver uma coisinha na Terra-Média.  
  
-Pode pegar ele tá com o merdinha do Rony.  
  
-Obrigada. Eu parei em frente aos manguaceros e fiquei impressionada com o que estava ouvindo:  
  
-Ischcuta'qui, ô, Harry, voschê tá pensano qui eu to malucu?  
  
-Eu axo qui schim!  
  
-Purrrquê?  
  
-Voschê tá falano que a caisschaça tá acabano e num tá. Ela tá schein.  
  
-Maix ela tá acabano schim, noíss temonos qui comprarrrr maix caisschaça. Tô schertu o tô erradu?  
  
-Tá schertu, vamu lá comprarrrr maix caisschaça e ssserveiijaas.  
  
-Tá.  
  
-Maix exxxpera ae...Rony, eu to schem dinheru, comu noissss vai comprarrrrr xe vosche e um puuuuuuutaaaaaaaa dum pobretaaaauumm!  
  
-Iiiiiihhh!! Harry olha queeemmm ta ae – disse Rony me encarando com uma cara totalmente desequilibrada – A Pooaaalyyyy Malfoyyyyyyy....yyyyyyyyyyyyyy..........ai!  
  
Rony acabara de cair de bunda no chão.  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Polyyyy, que xe ta faizeno aquiiiiiii?  
  
-Eu gostaria de pedir o Senhor dos Anéis da Hermione emprestado, pode ser? – eu falando com dois dos bruxos mais amados e ainda por cima bêbados na maior paz.  
  
-Toma! – Rony atirou o livro na minha mão – Eeeuuuu naoummm quero ler essa porcaria mesmo, eeeuuuuuuu ia levaarrrr a viiidaaaaa inteeeiraaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
-Ótimo! Ehrr...Obrigada!  
  
Eu sai de perto deles o mais rápido possível, pelo simples fato de que eu também queria encher a cara e deixar esses malucos e ferrarem. Mas eu tinha que salvar a historia original, senão não iria mais ter fics maneiras no Fanfiction.Net ... Então lá fui eu procurar a anta da Rowling nesse livrinho tão minúsculo para tentar faze-la voltar à autoria dos livros de Harry Potter, o manguacero.  
  
-ACHEI! – gritei  
  
-Ihh, exa mule ta maluca! – concluiu Harry.  
  
Mas eu nem prestei atenção ao que ele disse e enfiei a cabeça no livro e entrei...  
  
-Harry, schera qui tem caissschacha nesse livraouuummm?  
  
-Num schei...vamu lá veeerrr!!!  
  
Continua... 


	3. Cap 3

**Hobbits e Manguaceros**  
  
Que lugar sinistro!Uma porrada de montanha alta e umas nuvens que não param de trovejar...E ainda por cima uma sensação horrível de que estou sendo seguida...  
  
Olho, então, pra trás, e dou de cara com o Aragorn...Não penso nem duas vezes e pulo no pescoço dele...O Viggo Morstensen é lindoooooooooooo...  
  
-Calma, minha senhora, alguma criatura maligna está lhe perseguindo? Está em perigo? Fique comigo e meus amigos e estará protegida...  
  
Que vontade de socar a cara dele, nunca vi carinha mais tagarela na vida, mas eu me segurei...Fiz-me de desentendida...  
  
Sacou...Desentendida...  
  
-Quem é você? – perguntei.  
  
Sou Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, mas pode me chamar de Estel, Passolargo ou Elessar. E a senhora é?  
  
Ca-ra-lho! Porque todo mundo ta me chamando de senhora?  
  
Meu nome é Poly Malfoy, e to procurando a Rowling, você a viu, hein, viu?  
  
-Rowling? De que espécie ela é? Legolas vem aqui me ajudar com essa senhora!  
  
Ah?! O Legolas? Eu escrevi isso mesmo? Não acreditooooooooooooooo...E lá vem ele lindo, maravilhoso aí eu lembro do Orlando Bloom em Piratas do Caribe, agarro ele e digo:  
  
-Vem pra sua Elizabeth aqui, gostosão!  
  
Daí eu escuto Aragorn falar confuso.  
  
-Mas o nome dela não é Poly Malfoy? E que mania estranha de agarrar todo mundo!!!  
  
-Me larga sua maluca! – Legolas descontrolado – Quem é Elizabeth?  
  
-Ehrr....  
  
-Então, você também tem vários nomes? – concluiu Aragorn animado – Minha senhora.  
  
"Não, seu idiota, meu nome é Florentina porque minha mãe é fã do Tiririca, e senhora é o caralho" pensei. Ele é um gatão, mas quando abre a boca...  
  
-É, tenho vários nom...  
  
Harry e Rony apareceram muito loucos e começaram a...CHORAR?  
  
-Num é jsuxtu, Rony, comu é qui a Herrrrrrmione pôde terrrrr criado uma boxta pra tomiarrrrrrr o meu lugarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
-Eu num schei, Harry, comu é qui noix podi intendê o qui aquela garota faix?  
  
"Putz" pensei, "agora eu to ferrada, esses malucos me seguiram!...".  
  
-Poooaaalyyyyyy, voschê puraaaa qui?  
  
-O qui voschê tá faizeno aqui?  
  
-Tô fritando kibe – eu disse com sarcasmo – minha especialidade.  
  
-Ah, eu quiero um!  
  
-Eu tamém quiero!  
  
-Ô, dupla alcoólica! Vocês tão vendo algum kibe, por aqui?  
  
-Eu to.  
  
-Eu tamém...É um kibaum!  
  
Percebo que os dois estavam olhando para o Gimli e preferi fechar os olhos quando vi Harry e Rony pulando em cima do pobre anão e dando dentadas nele.  
  
Lembrei-me de quando afoguei as mágoas e... Hum... Bem isso não vem ao caso.  
  
A cena até que tava engraçada até que Rony vomitou em cima de Harry que fez o mesmo em cima de Gimli que finalmente vomitou em cima de... MIM?!  
  
Agora eu fiquei uma fera...Eu mato eles!!!  
  
Comecei a correr atrás dos três até que vi eles correndo em minha direção (muito idiotas... não sabem nem para onde ir), mas ouvi Gimli gritando:  
  
RECUE, RECUE, ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!  
  
Desesperadamente, lembrei daquelas cenas dos orcs no filme, comecei a correr e pulei no colo do Aragorn:  
  
-Me salva, cara!  
  
-Eu posso até tentar, mas se você continuar me AGARRANDO...  
  
-Ah, foi mal...Bem enquanto você acaba com essas coisas eu vou me esconder láááá naquela árvore...  
  
Eu posso ser a ex-quase-substituta-de-Rowling, mas não sou boba...E aproveitei para levar Harry e Rony comigo, afinal, não posso deixar que nada aconteça com eles, ou então, o próximo livro terá o título: A Bosta de Hermione Granger, a Própria e os Bruxos Manguaceros que se perderam na Terra-Média.  
  
Foi num momento de total estresse e delírios ( esqueci meus remédios no bolso da calça do Voldie) que Harry, Rony e eu fomos agarrados pela árvore e erguidos no ar...  
  
-O QUE VOCÊS, ORCS, ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?  
  
Continua...

Ridículo...Péssimo.... o declínio das fics....Mas é bom de escrever...

Reviews Please


	4. Cap 4

**Barbie Árvore**

****  
  
-Maix voschê é uma aaaaanta...Num tá vendo que eu shô Harry Potterrrrrrr...Olha a minha schicatrixxx! – disse Harry descontroladíssimo.  
  
-Mas esse nome é bem horrendo – disse a planta ambulante – Coitada da mulher que teve a idéia de te chamar assim!  
  
-Voschê tá schingano a minha mamãe, scheu...  
  
Pensando com os meus botões (se é que eu tenho algum) esse nome é bem feio mesmo: Harry James Potter. CREDO!  
  
E pensando bem, não foi nem culpa da Lílian, mas sim da Rowling.  
  
Aliás, TUDO é culpa daquelazinha que colocou a Dercy Gonçalves como autora de Harry Potter, o menino-bruxo-manguacero-de-nome-horrendo.  
  
Resolvi acabar com a briga dos dois e aproveitar para perguntar para saber se ser sabe onde a Rowling estava...  
  
-Crianças, vamos acabar com essa putaria de quem xinga quem...Olha aqui seu...Qual é seu nome, ô planta?  
  
Meu nome é Barbárvore e eu sou um ente.  
  
-Mais hein? Ah sim, aquele troço que anda e fala lerdamente...  
Você sabe onde a Rowling está?  
  
-O que é Rowling, orc não identificada?  
  
-Orc não identificada? Olha quem fala, samambaia metida a Barbie...  
  
O O O  
  
Em um lugar beeeeeeeeeeem longe de onde eu estava, surgem Hermione, Voldie e a Bosta...A bruxa já estava de saco cheio dos dois que não paravam de brigar.  
  
-Você é muito chata sua bosta fedida!  
  
-Obrigada pelo elogio...Quanto mais fedida melhor...Há, pior você que é filho de chocadeira! Vê se volta de onde veio, monstrengo!  
  
-Eu não sou filho de chocadeira, e você é filha de cagona! Volta você de onde veio!  
  
A Bosta calou a boca podre e olhou pra bunda de Hermione, era verdade que o cu de sua mãe era quentinho e confortável...Ficou com vontade de voltar para "casa"...  
  
-SEM CHANCE - Hermione ouvia a conversa, e claro, queria manter sua bunda limpa – Vocês dois mantenham as porras das bocas caladas senão eu mando vocês pra casa do caralho!  
  
-Mas tia Hermione – começou Voldie – nenhum de nós veio da casa do caralho!!!  
  
-Puta que pariu, já falei pra calar a porra da boca.  
  
Com isso os retardatários calaram, finalmente, a porra da boca e com isso Hermione poderia pensar para onde ir...Não estava sendo difícil para ela ter que pensar sozinha com dois idiotas a seguindo...Ela já estava acostumada com Harry e Rony...  
  
Até que de repente, a nerd viu de relance dois anões muito doidos bebendo e dançando alucinadamente...Resolveu pedir informação...  
  
-Ei, vocês aí? Podem nos ajudar?  
  
-Depende, se vocês tiverem cerveja do Dragão Verde nós podemos negociar.  
  
-Ah, foda-se – disse uma impaciente Hermione que se virou com a intenção de ir embora.  
  
-Espera aí, isso aí é um cocô? – perguntou um dos anões  
  
-Cocô não, bofe, Bosta!É muito mais apropriado.  
  
-Que merda, Bosta, já falei pra calar a porra da boca – zangou Hermione  
  
-Mas tia Hermione – começou Voldie outra vez – a Bosta tem boca?  
  
-Não, ilustre imbecil, ela fala pelo cu! – disse Hermione com sarcasmo  
  
-Aaahhhh! Então, ela peida pelo nariz, né?  
  
-Ô paciência!  
  
-Ei, vocês vão ficar discutindo minha anatomia ou vamos arranjar a tal cerveja pros anões?  
  
-Primeiro Harry e Rony enchendo a cara, agora euzinha tendo que bancar o vício desses anões? Fala sério! – protestou Hermione  
  
-Nós não somos anões, somos hobbits! – disse um dos anões (ainda acho que são anões, mesmo que eles neguem)  
  
-Tá bom! E qual o nome de vocês?  
  
-Eu sou Merry e este é o Pippin! E vocês?  
  
-Eu sou Hermione, e estes são Bosta e Voldie, nós estamos procurando a Poly, o Harry e o Rony que estão procurando a Rowling que fugiu do nosso mundo para cá porque ficou estressada de ter matado o Sirius. Entenderam?  
  
-Ahãm!! – disseram Merry e Pippin boquiabertos  
  
-Então, vão nos ajudar?  
  
O O O  
  
Voltando ao lugar onde eu estava... Legolas, Aragorn e Gimli haviam vencido os orcs, e com isso aproveitaram para encher a cara (porra eu sou a única que num to enchendo a cara nessa fic... Isso não é justo)...  
  
Percebendo o cheiro de pinga no ar, Harry e Rony, usando suas varinhas, tacaram fogo na Barbie e deram no pé, me deixando sozinha com o vegetal.Então, somei dois mais dois...  
  
-Ô santa, você sabe onde eu possa encontrar o Gollum?  
  
-Sei não, orc!  
  
-Porra para de me chamar de orc...Meu nome é Poly, vegetal!  
  
-De que espécie você é?  
  
Que merda! Porque complicar as coisas...  
  
-Eu sou uma...Hum...Ehrr...Escritora de besteirol...  
  
-O que é besteirol?  
  
-Putz...Tá vendo aquela janela brilhante ali? (**o seu monitor**)  
  
-To! E daí?  
  
-Tá vendo essa gente rindo da nossa cara? (**voc**)  
  
-É, e daí?  
  
-E daí, que nós estamos participando de um besteirol...Tudo isso aqui é uma putaria que eu criei por causa da megera da Dercy Gonçalves, sacou!  
  
-Mas eu pensei que o Tolkien tivesse me criado...Buuuuááááááááá!  
  
-Não, queimador de rosca, ele te criou, mas eu te peguei emprestado pra fazer essa porra, entendeu agora?  
  
-Ainda não...Tolkien me criou, mas você me pegou emprestado?  
  
-CARALHO, VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE N"S ESTAMOS NUMA FAN FIC!  
  
-Aaaahhhh, agora estou entendendo!  
  
-É, cabeçudo, disfarça...Vamos voltar para a putaria...  
  
Continua... 

Confesso que eu viajei nesse cap...eu tentei fazer um novo cenário pra história, sabe, tentar mudar um pouco...Gostaria de saber o que vc´s acharam dessa merda...

Então dá um click nesse **GO** que tem aí em baixo e me manda uma review...

Bjo, Poly


	5. Cap 5

**Agarrando o elfo**

-Então, duplinha mais ou menos, vão nos ajudar ou não? – Hermione já estava de saco cheio dos hobbits...Fazia duas horas que eles estavam pensando se iriam ajudar os três a procurar os outros três que estavam procurando a Rowling...Mas será que essas pequenas criaturas conseguiam pensar?!

-Bem, ainda não temos certeza se vamos ajudar, mas nós vamos com vocês...Vamos pensando no caminho...

"Porra", pensou Hermione, "agora vou ter que aturar esses idiotas também...".

-Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando...- Hermione começou, mas foi interrompida por Bosta e Voldie:

-Calar a porra da boca ou ir pra casa do caralho –e Voldie completou - Seja lá onde for essa casa...

O O O

Depois de agüentar a crise de identidade da Barbie e constatar que eu precisava de uma pinga rápido, tive que aturar Harry, Rony, Aragorn e Gimli num porre daqueles falando coisas que nem mesmo um alcoólatra de primeira (como eu!) entendesse...Procurei, então, pelo Legolas...O único personagem dessa bosta que não bebe...

O gostosão tava encostado numa pedra eeenoooorme olhando para as estrelas (novidade?!)...

Então, sem malícia nenhuma (imagina, eu não poderia!) sento do lado dele e espero por uma palavra...

E espero...

E continuo esperando...

Até que me dá uma "ziquizira" e...

-PORRA, VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA!

Nada...

Balanço minha mão na frente da cara dele...

Nada...

Começo a sacudir o dito cujo e escuto um ronco daqueles saindo pela boca (e que boca!) do elfo...Ele acordou!

Mas peraí, ronco?

IIIhhh! O gatão tava dormindo...Tadinho...

-O que aconteceu, minha senhora, algum problema?

Pensei, "Essa porra de sono élfico tira qualquer um do sério"

-Eu to com uma dorzinha aqui – disse apontando para minha perna esquerda

Preocupado com a dor (que não existia, hehehe!), Legolas passou a analisar minha perna com os olhos e depois a apalpar com as mãos (queridas leitoras infelizmente, essa fic não é NC-17).

Na hora certa, que felizmente veio rapidamente, agarrei o Legolas e tasquei-lhe um beijão na boca...Quando finalmente terminamos, ele me olhou incrédulo...

-Minha senhora, porque, não entendi sua atitude?

-Eu fiz isso pela Dynha Black, e é claro, por mim.

-Quem é Dynha Black?

Pensando na crise que Barbie teve, achei melhor não falar nada...Imaginem, esse elfo loiro gatão com uma crise de identidade...Tsc tsc tsc...Pobrezinho...

-Ehrr...esquece, tá.

-Tá legal.

Assunto encerrado...Bom, pra ele sim...

Pode deixar, Dynha, eu ainda vou agarrar ele um pouco mais nessa fic por você...

O O O

-Fazia quatro horas que Mione, Bosta, Voldie, Merry e Pippin andavam sem ter idéia de onde estavam...Mione, Bosta e Voldie, porque não eram daqui...Merry e Pippin, porque estavam pensando (AINDA!) se iriam ajudar ou não...Sem contar que estavam querendo, de qualquer jeito, encontrar uma taverna para encher a cara de cerveja do Dragão Verde...

Bizarramente, a Bosta ficou com vontade de cagar e com isso pôs nesse mundo boçal quatro cagalhões enoooooooooormes .

Voldie resolveu o problema de Bosta escolhendo os nomes dos bebês: Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Lala e Pô...

-Santa Privada Dourada, Voldie, você escolheu nomes lindos! – disse a Bosta animada com seus cocôzinhos...

-Francamente... – resmungou Hermione.

Voldie que estava começando a ficar puto com Mione cochichou algo num buraco que parecia ser o ouvido de Bosta que acenou com a cabeça...

Olhou maliciosamente para seus filhos e disse...

-Meus cocôzinhos, vocês sabiam que essa baranga ai é a avó de vocês?

-Sério mamãe? – perguntou Dipsy

-Éééééhhhhh – respondeu Bosta – Porque vocês não vão dar um abraço nela, hein?

Os quatros cagalhões se uniram e olharam pra vó Hermione que estava horrorizada com o que estava acontecendo...Até que Lala gritou...

-MONTINHO!!!

O QUE? – desesperou Hermione

Os anjinhos do esgoto pularam em cima de Mione formando um cagalhão só...A bruxa-nascida-trouxa-cagona-e-baranga sumiu completamente...

-Pô, Merry, a gente num tem sorte, né?

-Porque, Pip?

-Nós nunca temos cerveja quando coisas assim acontecem...

-É, Pip, mas numa cena dessas é bom ficar sóbrio pra num perder nada...

-Talvez, que bela cena!

Os hobbits pensadores, enfim, terminam esse cap...Apreciando o montinho de bosta em cima de Hermione Granger...

Continua...

Esse cap é dedicado a todas que sonham em poder agarrar o Legolas ( ou o Orlando Bloom, que dá no mesmo!) e especialmente à Dynha Black, que iluminou minha insanidade com sua review.

Dynha, espero que não tenha se importado do seu "Nome" aparecer na fic...Que fique bem claro, que a Dynha pertence a ela mesma...

Bjo

Poly


	6. Cap 6

**Mago filho da Puta**

Querida Poly,

Gostaria que vossa senhoria não enfiasse sua depreciativa presença onde não se faz necessário.

Favor queira retirar-se da Terra-Média antes que eu faça uma macumba daquelas e reduza vossa anatomia a cinzas.

Atenciosamente e querendo encher a cara

Saruman

Essa bosta escrita ai em cima foi uma carta que eu recebi de um Nazgûl, o bicho veio apenas entregar a dita cuja...Sinistro...

O remetente (como minhas queridas leitoras já perceberam) é do Saruman...Acho que o viado filho da puta ficou com ciúmes por eu ter agarrado o Leggy...

Sem demora, escrevi a resposta:

Saruman,

Você é um filho da puta que não sabe o que faz nessa vida tosca.

Aliás, nem isso...

Você tá puto porque nunca teve uma puta pra chamar de mãe e pra te dar colo quando tu eras apenas um fedelho irritante...

A única coisa que você sabe fazer é queimar rosca, e por conseqüência disso, seu cu já está tão fudido que nem consegue se sentar com essa bunda monstruosamente pálida.

Então, FODA-SE!

Educadamente,

Poly

Depois dessa, quero ver qual é a macumba que esse merdinha vai fazer...

o o o

Cansada, fedida e encharcada de secreções fecais, Hermione fez o que prometera...Mandou todo mundo pra casa do caralho...Mas não me pergunte como...Só posso afirmar que eles ficaram com seqüelas eternas, era só a baranga olhar para eles que estes saiam correndo e gritando...

Finalmente, eles encontram um povoado e correm pra lá o mais rápido possível...

Então, sem demora, conseguem chegar no maldito lugar, e encontram uma pessoa muito trebada segurando seu cajado e falando pros quatro cantos do recinto...

-Eu num schei puuurque todu mundu ficaaa me perguntano onde e qui ta u Frodu e o Scham e o Anelllll e o Gollum transviado...EU NAUM SCHEI!

Soltou um soluço e falou...

-Peerai que eu vou cantaaarrrr...

"Chegou em casa

Mas uma vez doidão

Brigou com a nega

Sem razão...

Quis comer arroz-doce

Com quiabo

Botou sal

Na batida de limão". ( "Musica" que toca em uma das vinhetas do programa Pânico da Jovem Pan...CREDO!!!)

-Gandalf? – reconheceu Merry

Mais a anta não ouviu, então Pip tentou chamar a atenção do veiote...

-GANDALF! – gritou Pip, segurando um mega-fone que apareceu do nada...Eu hein!

Desequilibradamente, Gandalf olhou pra os hobbits, Hermione, um cara com cara de cobra, e cinco bostas, mas acabou se voltando para Pip, que agora tentava comer o mega-fone...

-FOOL OF A TUK!!

-CORTA... - eu disse – Ian, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que essa fic e escrita em português?

-Mas Poly seria muito mais interessante se usássemos algumas expressões em inglês...Pra não perdermos a originalidade...

-Se você não seguir minhas ordens, a originalidade vai parar num lugar muito doloroso e você num vai nem ter forcas pra tirar ela de lá...

Ian Mckellen engoliu em seco e concordou...

-Ta certo seus merdinhas...Preparem-se...Luz, Câmera, Ação Na Putaria...

-Tolo Tuk!

Você já disse isso – disse Bosta

Gandalf olhou para Bosta e fez cara de nojo, daí olhou para os Fedetubbies

(apelido carinhoso que Voldie os deu) e forçou a expressão, olhou então para Hermione e finalmente botou toda a pinga pra fora num vomito fenomenal...

E o Oscar vai para...Desculpem...Exagerei...

-Você e um coco... – concluiu Gandalf com um pouco de vomito escorrendo pela boca...

-"Coco" e o caralho, meu nome e "Bosta" porra...(Frase de Zé Pequeno, do filme Cidade de Deus)

-Putz, mamãe e foda! – disse Pó.

-Escuta aqui, filha minha não xinga ta sabendo... – disse Bosta, tentando dar lições de moral a pequenina Pó.

-Qual e, Bosta? Vai dar uma de santinha e? Deixa de marra e volte a ser a puta que sempre foi? – disse Hermione

-Vá se foder, Herm... – começou Bosta, mas logo calou a porra da boca, quando Hermione mais uma vez a mandou para a misteriosa casa do caralho.

o o o

Por Favor, Poly, não conte a ninguém!

BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bondosamente e desistindo de lançar qualquer tipo de macumba,

Saruman

HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Essa e minha risada triunfal e completamente insana...

Só não sei porque Harry, Rony, Aragorn, Gimli e Legolas ficaram me encarando embasbacados...

-O que e, seus merdinhas?

-Não e nada não, Poly-Elizabeth! – disse Legolas sem graça...

Poly-Elizabeth? CRUZES...

-Não me convenceu! Desembucha...

-Nos achamos que você precisa de cachaça...

-Acham?

-Achamos – disseram todos

Eu já sabia disso, mas vendo que Harry concordava, pude constatar que ele tava pouco se fudendo pra historia original...

-Então, passa essa pinga pra cá...E que se dane essa fic de merda...

Continua...

E isso ai garela...Gostaria de me desculpar por algumas palavras sem acento, meu tec tah com uns probleminhas, mas vou re-configurar o dito cujo...

===JABA CORPORATION===

Poiseh, gente, as fics aqui do sao realmente muito boas, e nao posso deixar parabenizar minha amigona **Marymars** por sua excelente fic **"Operacao Cupido"**... Vale a pena ler, alem do filme ( aquele das gemeas que trocam de lugar pra juntar os pais) ser uma gracinha, minha querida Mary escreve mto bem...Ah a fic e HH! Bem eu sou RH, mas adorei o Harry e a Hermione como casal nessa fic...

Agora, quem quiser os servicos da Jaba Corporation, eh soh me mandar um resumo da fic...Valew!?...

Pelo menos essa bosta vai servir pra alguma coisa....

Bjo

Poly


	7. Cap 7

**Contos do excluído**

Eu daria tudo pra me ver longe dessa gente...Um bando de pinguços...

Isso mesmo, essa fic agora esta sendo "narrada"por mim, Legolas, o-elfo-loiro-gostoso-que-foi-agarrado-por-Poly-e-não-enche-a-cara...

(Fundo músical melancólico e deprimente)

E injusto o modo que eles me se eu não merecesse encher a cara depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

Eles acertaram um trasgo na cabeça? Nãaaaaoooooooo

Eles transformaram um escudo em skate? Nãaaaaaaooooooo

Eles derrubaram um olifante sozinho? Nãaaooooooo

Injustiçado...Esse é meu codinome...Acho que vou largá-los para ir ao povoado mais próximo pra dormir um pouco...E não venha me dizer o quão tosco é meu sono élfico...Eu vou dormir e pronto...E vou trancar a porta...Vai que a Poly-Elizabeth resolve me agarrar de novo?!

(O volume do fundo músical aumenta enquanto o gostosão caminha para o horizonte...E que horizonte!!!)

Legolas não percebeu (ele estava muuuuuuuiiito triste) que Harry, Rony, Aragorn, Gimli e Poly estavam o seguindo muito doidos e se segurando uns nos muito baixo...

-Voschê u que? – perguntou Rony

-Ischu mexmo qui voschê ooviiiuuu...Eeeeuuuu beschei o Leeeegolaix!

-Eeeu num credito nischo...EEEeeeeu achava qui o Legolaix era viadaum...Schabe queimadooo di roiiisca... – disse Aragorn

-Eeuuu queimo roiiisca – confessou Harry

-VOSCHE? – Rony ficou surpreso – CUM QUIIEM?

-EE cum quiiem? – repetiu Gimli

-Num eeh da schua conta, kibaum – disse Harry a Gimli e se vira pra Rony – Voschê num podi faalar nada, eu vi quandio voschê belixco a bunda do Malfoyyyyy...yyyyyyyyyyyyy...Ai!

Rony deu uma porrada na cara do Harry...Vendo isso Poly começa a chorar...

-Voschê eh um malvadu...Buuuuu

Alheio a tudo isso, Legolas chegou finalmente ao povoado e acabou encontrando nada mais nada menos que Gandalf, Merry e Pip e uma galera muito sinistra...

Uma baranga, um cara macabro com cara de cobra e ÔS?

-Ah não, isso não é real...Não pode ser real...

o o o

Bosta estava quase inconsciente quando voltou da casa do caralho...Aquele lugar era nojento, como foi que Hermione descobriu essa casa?...Bem, isso é outra história...Ela olhou em volta e viu que algo muuuuuuuiiiiito sinistro acontecia no recinto...Ela viu um cara esquisitão, muito loiro com uma cara de "não sei mais quem sou, mas sei que to ferrado" olhando para ela com cara de nojo...

Então, ela resolveu logo acabar com a palhaçada de cocô e bosta e foi logo se apresentando...

-Oi, meu nome é Bosta, e você?

Legolas olhou para Bosta e pensou, "E ainda por cima fala? QUERO CACHAÇA", mas respondeu...

-O meu é Legolas.

-Pow, legal – respondeu Bosta – Eu tenho duas semanas de vida, e você?

-Eu tenho quase três mil anos.

-Sério... – começou Bosta, mas foi interrompida por Hermione...

-PORRA, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS PARAREM COM ESSE PAPINHO MERDA DE ICQ?!

Os dois olharam pra Hermione, e Legolas falou:

-Senhora, o que é ICQ?

Hermione olhou para Legolas maliciosamente...E respondeu:

-Você num sabe, queridinho? Isso significa Irmandade do Caralho Quebrado...É um lugar muito especial para pessoas necessitadas...

-O que essas pessoas necessitam, mamãe? – perguntou Bosta

-De guindaste...Mas tem que ser AQUELE guindaste...Se não num levanta mesmo...

-Num levanta o que? – perguntou Pippin se metendo na conversa

-Você é muito pequeno pra entender dessas coisas...

-Como se você entendesse... – retrucou Merry

-Aí é que vocês se enganam...Essa ai é o corrimão de Hogwarts...Muito puta – disse Voldie que se metia na conversa também.

-Quem te disse isso? – perguntou Hermione chocada

-Ué, na época que a Tia Rowling mandava eu fazer coisas feias, meus comensais me revelaram uns babados muito fodas...Eu te conheço mais do que você imagina...

Legolas num tava gostando daquela conversa e teve vontade de correr quando viu os pinguços chegando no recinto...Harry desmaiado sendo arrastado por Aragorn...

-Leegolaix, vosche pur aquiii? – perguntou Gimli

-Naum scheu idiotaaa...Num ta vendo que é o Párisss...O filhooo da puuuuuuuta qui cauuusô a guerra de Trrrooooiaaaa? – disse Poly

-Quiem? – perguntou Rony

-O disgraschado qui mato o Bradi Pitti cum uma flescha naqueli filmi...

-Ah...Intaum o Leeegolaix imprextô a flescha pra eschi Paris?

-Podi scher...

-Intaum tá...Oi Paris, o qui vosche feiz cum o Leeegolaix?

Legolas ficou sem ação, quem era Paris? Olhou pra Gandalf pedindo ajuda e percebeu que todos estavam ansiosos pela resposta, mas foi salvo por Harry que acabara de acordar...Numa ressaca daquelas...

-O que? Quem matou quem? Será que alguém pode me dizer onde eu estou?

-Você ta na Terra-Média, e ninguém matou ninguém...

-Ah...E...O que é Terra-Media?

-Deixa que eu te explico... – disse Hermione maldosamente... – Você nunca mais vai se esquecer....

-Então, o que você está esperando, mamãe? – disse Bosta sabendo exatamente para onde Hermione iria mandar Harry...

Continua...

Oi gentez,

Demorou, mas tá aí!!! Gostaria de agradecer à todas(os) as(os) leitoras(es) pelas reviews.

Muito obrigada mesmo...

Errata

Mil desculpas aos pagodeiros!!!

Eu queria informar que o trecho da música que o Gandalf canta eh do Zeca Pagodinho, mas como eu não costumo escutar pagode apenas ouvi a versão do Programa Pânico da Jovem Pan...Por isso eu peço desculpas mais uma vez por dar os créditos ao programa da Pan em vez do Zeca...

Reclamações, ameaças, criticas, e se for possível, elogios serão bem aceitos...Basta clicar o Go ai embaixo...

AH! MEU TEC JÁ ESTÁ BOM!!! VAMOS BEBEMORAR!!!!

Bjo

Poly


	8. Cap 8

**Contos do Menino-que-se-PÍÍÍ...Hein?!**

Harry voltou da casa do caralho muito contente e animado...Vestindo uma camisa florida, uma bermuda amarela, lotado de colares de contas gigantes e uns óculos escuros muito foda...Isso tudo acompanhado de uma guia de deficientes visuais...Já que, como ele tava sem seus óculos de grau, num tava enxergando absolutamente nada...

-E ae? Cambada? Qual é a da parada?

Rony, ainda dominado pelo poder do álcool, olhou para Harry e começou a chorar...

-Prontu, pirdi meo amigu...Herrrrrmiooniiii, traix o Harreeeiiii di voolltaaaa!!!!

Hermione também começa a chorar, de todas as pessoas que ela mandou pra maldita casa, Harry foi o único que curtiu a "viagem"...

-Que decepção, eu sabia que o Harry era um puto dum babaca retardado, mas curtir a casa do caralho...

Poly, que também estava dominada pelo álcool, depois de presenciar a cena começa a rir...

-HUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUHAUH...

-Tah rinu du que? – perguntou Gimli

-HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAH...

-Disimbuscha, mule! Puuuurrrr que ce tah rinu? – perguntou Aragorn

HUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHA...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Schei la, scheus putus! Num ensche o schaco!

-Vosche bebeo? – perguntou Rony

-Eo num bibi nada...

Espera ai...Para tudo!

Legolas olha para a janela brilhante na sua frente e começa a falar com a insana autora dessa putaria:

-Senhora Poly Malfoy, eu num tinha que narrar essa historia?

-Quer saber, acho que vocês num entenderam o espírito dessa fic...

-Comu aschim? – perguntou Rony

-RONALD, SEU MERDA, NUM PRECISA SE FAZER DE BEBADO QUANDO FALA COMIGO...

-Po tia, foi mal!

-Tia...TIA??? Você é maluco?

-A Rowling deixava a gente chamar ela de tia!!!

-...

-Tenho um protesto a fazer?

-Fala Hermione!

-To cansada de mandar as pessoas pro CC

-Ótimo protesto! – declarou Merry

-Eu num acho! – disse Harry que esta prestes a bater num poste que apareceu do nada no recinto...

-AIAIAI!

-Harry, quer fazer o favor de colocar seus óculos de grau...

-Eu tenho outro protesto!

-Fala Gandalf!

-Acho uma putaria misturar Harry Potter com o Senhor dos Anéis...

-Seu ilustre imbecil, essa e o espírito da fic...Fazer dessa fic uma puta duma putaria...

-Mas...

-Mas nada, seu viado!

-Você não me parece insana o suficiente pra escrever essa putaria – disse Poly Malfoy à Poly Malfoy

Um trovão caiu na cabeça de Poly Malfoy que desmaia no mesmo instante...

-Mais alguém tem alguma reclamação? – perguntou Poly Malfoy

-NÃO! – disseram todos

Então, vamos voltar pra putaria...

Todos os personagens voltaram a seus postos e retornaram à putaria...

-Eeeela bebeo schin...Taaah ateeeh schainu fumascha pela cabescha deeelaaaaa!!!

-Maix essa fumascha num eh purque eella enscheu a caara, eh purque eela leeeevooô um schoqui grandaum...

Poly Malfoy começa a acordar aos poucos...

-Bom dia, queridos!

Os presentes ficaram chocados com o senso de sanidade da Poly

-Pooooaaaaallllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, voschê num tah maix bebuummm?

-Claro que não querido! Não vou mais beber assim...

-Num vai mais me agarrar? – perguntou Legolas

-Não querido...Aquela Poly maluca não existe mais...

-Aaaahhhhh...Agoooraaaa perdeo a graxa!!! – reclamou Rony

-Não, num perdeu não...Agora a diversão vai rolar solta...

-Ih...Ferro! – lamentou Hermione.

Continua...

Poiseh...demorou mais tah ai...num vou ficar me explicando mto da demora, mas acho que deveria contar do bloqueio geral(dessa e de Hogwarts Maldita)que estou tendo e tb que eu mudei...intaum juntou uma coisa que a outra e acabei demorando mto pra postar...SORRY!!!

Num gostei mto desse cap...acho que definitivamente eu toh perdendo a mão TT

Bjo

Poly


End file.
